The Other Side
by Mrskroy
Summary: My take on what happens when Auggie shows up at Annie's at the end of 3x16. Story will follow their adventure into crossing over the line from friendship to a relationship.Rating may raise to M later.. Non-cannon in so much as I erased the Henry Wilcox aspect.
1. In the Beginning

**A/N:** This is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Follows the series up to the end of season 3, minus the Henry Wilcox aspect. I have a hard time writing the unknown, so I decided to shelve that whole portion of the storyline. I don't not own any portion of Covert Affairs

* * *

"_There's a conversation I've been wanting to have with you."_

Auggie's words ran on repeat through Annie's mind as she looked up at him puzzled. He'd been acting strange ever since the whole ordeal with Lena. And then there was his constant questioning of if she had feelings for Eyal. Of course she did feel something for Eyal…the two shared a kindred bond that would never be mirrored. But that still didn't explain why Auggie had shown up in the pouring rain, when they had just left each other's sides only moments before. "Auggie…what's going on?" she asked softly, her breath hitching slightly as she felt his fingers make contact with her side.

Auggie couldn't help the slight tremble in his hand as he moved it up her waist and arm, all of his feelings for her over the past 3 years finally coming together and overloading his senses. She was all he had been able to think of for the past few months. Hell…she was all he could _smell_, with the subtle scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit sticking with him even after she'd left him hours previously. His hand glided over her shoulder and up her neck, a smile coming to his lips as he felt her lean into his touch. How he wished he could see her and know exactly how she was feeling in that moment. "It's funny, Walker, how you can be so certain that you don't need anyone to help you function in life…and then realize there's someone who you can't survive without," he murmured, his pulse racing almost as fast as hers under his gentle fingers.

Annie nervously licked her lips, her hand coming up to rest over his as warmth from his words washed over her. "What exactly are you trying to say?" She had her own assumptions, but was afraid of getting her hopes up. Feelings that she'd forgotten were so strong started to flood to the surface, her breathing increasing slightly in her nervousness. She'd tried pushing the feelings she had for her friend aside after his revelation that he was going to propose to Parker, but she was now fully aware of the fact that something like that couldn't be buried.

Auggie laughed softly as he rested his forehead against hers, almost needing a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't know how much more I can spell it out," he murmured, brushing wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "I need _you_, Annie. More than I ever thought I would," he finished, finally cupping her face with both hands and closing the gap between their lips.

Annie felt like her heart jumped into her throat as Auggie's lips found hers, her own hands sliding up to cup his face as she willingly returned the kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, the motion causing their bodies to fit together almost perfectly. It strangely felt like a deja-vu moment for Annie, even though she knew that was a ridiculous notion. As blurry memories of dancing with and kissing a tux-clad Auggie filled her mind, she realized one thing. This was how it was supposed to be all along. She forced herself to pull back from the kiss, but only enough to allow herself to speak. "I need you too, Auggie."

* * *

**A/N:** I hate how short this chapter is, but I needed to get something down before I moved forward. Hope you like it so far!


	2. We'll Be Lovers for Sure

**A/N:Still not happy with the word count, but getting better! Do not own anything Covert Affairs related.**

* * *

"_I need you too, Auggie."_

It was almost as if her words broke a century's old curse. Auggie's lips met Annie's once more, a groan of contentment coming from both individuals. Annie couldn't help but press her body against his again, pouring all the love and need that she had for him into the kiss. Auggie's arms came around her body, lifting the woman effortlessly off her feet as he began to walk them slowly forward. Even caught up in her, he still was able to remember how many steps to take until they would make it to the bed. Annie wrapped her legs around Auggie's waist as they moved the short distance, her lips parting slightly as he ran his tongue over them.

Auggie sat them down on the bed, running his hands up and down Annie's back as she sat on his lap. This is what he'd been waiting to do for as long as he could remember, so it almost seemed like he was in a dream. His hands slipped under her shirt and slowly moved up her back, a slight groan passing his lips as he felt the warmth of her skin under his hands.

Annie also groaned at his touch, remembering how many times in the past she had wished for this. She'd always felt something whenever she was in the same room as him, causing her to sometimes forget to breathe for a few seconds. God knows how many times she'd caught herself staring at him, thankful that he couldn't see her making a fool out of herself. Her hands moved between them and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, breaking their kiss when one of his hands rested on hers to still it. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, suddenly very nervous that she had read his intentions wrong.

Auggie rested his forehead against hers, taking a moment to steady his breathing. He knew what he felt and wanted, but didn't want her to rush into anything just because of him. "Is this what you want, Annie? This will change everything," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead as he hoped that she truly felt the same way that he did.

Annie couldn't help the soft laugh that slipped past her lips. She understood his concerns, as they were concerns she had herself. And after all that had happened with Ben and Simon, she'd been afraid to let herself feel anything for anyone. But it was always different with Auggie. She always felt that she had a safe place when she was with him. "After the past few months, I think we're due for some change. I want this, Auggie. I want _you_," she told him, her fingers resuming their quest of unbuttoning his shirt.

Auggie smiled widely at her words, framing her face in his hands again as he captured her lips with his once more. He heard her moan softly, letting out a moan of his own when he finally felt the warmth of her hands on his bare chest. He shifted them so that he could lay her down on the bed, shrugging off his shirt before lifting hers over her head. His head dipped down and he nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. His hands began their gentle exploration, painting a picture for his mind that his eyes could not see. His fingers brushed over what felt like scar tissue and stilled for a moment, then his lips followed and pressed a soft kiss to the bullet scar.

Annie's breath caught in her throat, Auggie's simple action bringing tears to her eyes. She wish she had found the courage to tell him how she'd felt that day that he had given her the Corvette. It would have saved them both a lot of pain and heartache. She let out a soft moan as his hands and lips continued their path down her body, her need for him growing stronger by the second. "Come here," she murmured guiding his head back up so she could kiss him long and deep. Her hands moved down to his waistband and undid his pants, excitement coursing through her body as she felt him do the same.

As time passed the two continued their slow and delicate exploration of each other's bodies, almost as if they wanted to commit each and every inch of flesh to memory. So much time had been wasted denying their feelings for each other, so they weren't about to miss a second. It wasn't until dawn was about to break that they had fully satiated each other and drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms to rest up for the day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will focus on the morning after and testing out the whole relationship thing. Please r/r :-)**


	3. Find Your Hands All Over Me

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...it's been a crazy week so far at work. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Warm sunlight streamed through the window and fell across Annie's face as she began to stir slightly. She began to stretch as she awoke, only to find that something heavy was lying across her chest and caused resistance. Her eyes popped open in a split second of fear, and then Annie began to laugh softly at herself to calm her fast beating heart. The resistance wasn't because she was detained against her will. No…it was just Auggie's arm thrown across her as he still slumbered. She gently slipped out from under his arm and sat up, shaking her hair out of her face as she observed her bed partner.

He was sprawled out on his stomach, the bed sheets riding dangerously low on his hips. She reached out a hand to gently trace her fingertips over his Special Forces tattoo, her heart skipping a beat as she saw his skin quiver under her touch. She'd seen his tattoo a few times before, yet this time seemed all the more special. Her fingers moved up to run through his tousled hair, smiling widely when she saw the smirk on his face. "First you keep a guy up all night, and then you don't let him sleep in?" he asked jokingly, his eyes shining as bright as his smile when he opened them.

Annie's heart jumped again, but this time because the look in his eyes showed her just how much he cared for her. "If I do recall correctly, I suggested sleep after the third time," she answered and kissed his cheek, letting out a squeal as he pulled her down and rolled on top of her. "See? This is what I'm talking about. Only one thing on your mind," she teased, running her hands up and down his back.

Auggie grinned and leaned down to kiss her, nipping her lip gently before moving his lips to her neck. "If that one thing is you, then you're correct," he answered as he kissed his way down to her collarbone. "All I can think about is you, Walker…and what I want to do to you," he murmured. "I do believe we have some time before Joan sends out the search dogs."

Annie brought his head up so she could kiss him long and deep, her actions saying more than her words ever could. "Why don't you show me what exactly you've been thinking of," she invited, then let out a moan as he nipped at her neck before continuing on to show her just exactly what he had been wanting to do since they'd fallen asleep.

* * *

When they finally decided it was time to be responsible and get ready for work, they untangled themselves from each other and Auggie went to go shower. Annie sat on her bed reading the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, Auggie's shirt the only item of clothing she was wearing. A sound from outside the door suddenly made her look up, her eyes glancing over to see if she could cross the distance to the window seat and open up the safe in time to retrieve her gun. Ever since Lena, every little sound in the house had made her jumpy. She second guessed her decision to not get the gun when the previously locked doorknob began to turn, her heart leaping into her throat as the door opened.

"So that's why you didn't answer the phone the five dozen times that I called," the figure said as they stepped into the room, causing Annie's breath to whoosh out in relief. It was just Danielle, key ring in hand. "What are you doing here?!" Annie squealed as she ran over to hug her sister, blushing as she remembered what exactly she was wearing.

The older woman smiled knowingly, giving her sister another hug. "Michael took the girls camping for the week. After sitting around for a couple of days, I decided to hop on a plane and see my favorite sister," she explained as she crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head as she looked at her sister's wardrobe and tousled hair. "I've been trying to call you since last night to let you know I was coming…and now I know why it went to voicemail every time," she finished as the bathroom door opened and steam came pouring out.

"Since you pulled the responsible card when you refused to shower with me, maybe we should stop by my place and get me a change of clothes," Auggie said as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel slung low across his hips. "Not that I wouldn't mind doing the walk of shame with you," he continued as he moved towards the bed. "Hey…where'd you go?" he asked, a slightly worried look on his face as he tried to pinpoint where she might be. "And why do I smell something that isn't Jo Malone?"

Annie had barely stifled a laugh when Auggie had walked out of the bathroom, the look of surprise Danielle's face priceless. Annie herself had been too caught up in taking in the sight of Auggie, that she barely realized that he was still speaking to her. "I'm over by the door…with Danielle," she offered, blushing slightly as she saw him do the same.

Auggie almost dropped his grip on his towel in surprise, a wide grin coming to his face as he fully took in the situation. He'd met Danielle only the once when he'd given the tour at the Smithsonian, but he also had been the one to call her when Annie had been shot. He wasn't sure what she knew of him or of his relationship with Annie, so he just decided to play it cool. "Hey there, Danielle. Glad to see you, so to speak." He eyes twinkling as he crouched down to gather up his clothes.

Danielle let out a small laugh, watching him frown slightly as he held his pants in his arms but continued to keep searching. "Hi, Auggie. I'm thinking I should let you two get on to work. And then maybe the three of us can do dinner? Looks like there's a lot I need to catch up on," she said with a grin, hugging her sister briefly before leaving the guest house.

Annie let out a nervous laugh of relief once her sister had left, rushing over to help Auggie in his quest for clothing. "Sorry I didn't warn you she was here. Kind of surprised me too," she told him, giving his cheek a small kiss. "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked, a bit concerned by how he was still searching even though he had a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I can't seem to find my shirt, even though I know I put it in the pile over here," he answered, pausing when he heard the rustle of fabric coming from her direction. "Annie…what are you wearing?" he asked as he reached over to where she was crouched. His hand came in contact with the warmth of her bare thigh and moved up, a laugh slipping past his lips as he felt a familiar fabric. "As much as I like the picture I'm painting for myself, I'm going to need that back."

Annie grinned as she helped him up to his feet, slowly starting to unbutton the shirt as she led him towards the bathroom. "Oh…you can have it back. After you wash my back, that is," she murmured as the shirt dropped to the ground, reaching out to undo his towel. "And since we'll be using up time that would've been spent getting you a change of clothes, I think it's only right that I join you in your walk of shame," she explained, pulling him into the shower with her.

Auggie pressed Annie up against the shower wall, nipping gently at her throat with his teeth. "I like how you think, Walker," he murmured, hauling her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to need a reason for taking a second shower," he informed her hungrily.

* * *

The pair finally made it into work, surprisingly only a half hour late. They'd spoken on the drive about whether or not they would tell people about their budding relationship, and had decided to let everyone come to their own conclusions. Annie led Auggie into Langley and through security, trying not to smile as widely as she was. They walked into the DPD and were instantly hailed by a confused looking Barber.

"Joan's been looking for you guys for a while. You may want to go see her," the tech told them, his head tilted slightly as he looked at his boss and coworker. "Am I missing something? Why aren't you using your laser cane."

Auggie squeezed Annie's arm gently, shaking his head slightly at Barber. "No reason, Barber. Thanks for the heads up about Joan," he said, then turned the two of them so that Annie could lead them to Joan's office. Of course people would pick up on that slight difference in his routine…he usually loved his independence thanks to that cane, but now he wanted every reason to have Annie close to him.

That closeness was something that Joan picked up on instantly when they stepped into her office, as well as the fact that they both smelled of the same body wash. "Judging by the fact that the car service dropped Auggie at your place last night and never picked him up, I'm going to assume that the two of you will be filling out a C&C within the next few days," the older blonde offered, taking in glee at the look of surprise on both of their faces. "But that's not why I called you in here. It's been a rough couple of days for the both of you. Take today off and enjoy a long weekend."

Annie's eyes widened in surprise. Sure the ordeal in Amsterdam had been exhausting, but she hadn't expected time off because of it. "Th-thank you, Joan," she murmured, mustering up a smile. Sometimes Joan was hard to read…especially when she was smiling as much as she currently was.

Joan nodded and waved her hand to dismiss them. "Go…enjoy the time. Forget about work for a couple of days. I want that form on my desk Monday morning," she told them, before turning her chair to grab a file from behind her.

Both were silent as they left the office, smiling at all of their grinning coworkers on their way out. It wasn't until they got to the car that Auggie spoke. "Why did I feel like we would even have a chance at keeping a secret in a building full of spies?" He asked with a grin as Annie pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I had a tough time introducing Danielle, so apologies if that seemed a little forced. Next chapter will focus on dinner and their first weekend as a couple! R/R =)**


End file.
